


What's the difference?

by gforguilty



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Shacker - Fandom
Genre: 2nd POV, F/F, Fake Interviews, Fluff, Mostly descriptive, Sarah's thoughts, Shacker, Slow Burn-ish, a bit of humor, i might add more tags when I'm more awake, prompt based on people pointing out how they act when they are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gforguilty/pseuds/gforguilty
Summary: They say there's always something different with you when Amy's around and you never quite understood it.





	1. You don't see it

**Author's Note:**

> Same RPF disclaimer applies. This is set in a world where both actresses are single and without kids. I do not mean disrespect to them or to their families. This fic and the fics to come (hopefully) are purely for leisure and a band-aid to my shoot heart.

 

You're a troll.

You know this, your fans know this, even your family acknowledges this. But they love it because it's entertaining. And the best part is that you don't even try, it just comes naturally.

It's always present--your carefree attitude. You bring it with you from table reads to filming shows, from filming commentaries of the show to interviews by different TV or movie journalists, from table interviews to panels in conventions. It kind of became your signature. People don't know what to expect from you apart from a great time. And it feels hella good to make people smile and laugh.

Although there are people who criticize you for it, you really couldn't care less. If they don't like you're personality, they are entitled to their own opinion.

And then there are people who recognize some shift.

You didn't get it at first. What could have possibly changed? You're still the same asshole-y troll who curses at cons and tease the hell out of the fans. You're still the same troll who posts photos on instagram out of the blue because why not give the fans a heart-attack due to you posting something but actually it's just a photo of a random sign you saw in the streets that you thought was funny. You're the same troll who tweets the most random things at most random times and people think you've been hacked. You're still as carefree as you remember. What could have changed?

It's _Amy_ , they say. _**Amy Acker**_. That one hell of a goddess. Or an angel. To be honest, it's slightly becoming more and more difficult to tell which one she truly is, the goddess or the angel. Maybe both.  _And definitely a blessing to you too, truth be told._

Anyway, you've changed because of her. At least according to the people gushing about how you are with her. And it gets you thinking. How  **are** you with her?

So you did some research. Or more like you re-watched some of your interviews from the different shows you've starred or guest-starred on and you watched some interviews _(of course they're all Person Of Interest related)_  you've had with her. All interviews of you and her actually. But if anyone asks you that, you'll probably dismiss it right away. Or actually you'd just say it's for research. Because it is. Nothing more than that. You're _just_ curious.

But it didn't take watching all of the interviews to know what they meant about this _change_. It took watching all of them **twice**. Because the first time you did, you can't help but be distracted by....by her.

Maybe that was already one indication. That should have raised a red flag. But you guess it didn't because you were too distracted by her to actually notice that you are distracted by her. And in some way it makes sense.

Amy has always been...Amy. She's this kind-hearted, sweet, and beautiful woman and everyone knows that. Meaning, no one can really blame you if you get distracted by her.

Something doesn't sit well in you though. Yes, Amy is quite distracting when she's around. _And sometimes even when she's not around._ But is that the only reason? Because of her existence or presence? Again, you're not sure.

You know you will find out though. Because there's another con you two are both invited to. And you're not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Mainly because you're aware of these _changes_ and you're not sure if you'll be distracted enough to forget them or you'll remember them when you realize you're distracted by her again. It's a loop you can't get out of. Not that you'd want to but, y'know, it's tricky.

Guess you'll see what happens.


	2. Rollercoaster of...events

It's the usual thing. Fans loudly saying your name to you and lots of waving. Photographers calling your attention to face their way and snap photos. And it should have been "usual" to you when suddenly you were in the presence of your current reason for distraction.

"Sarah!" You heard the smile in her voice before you got to see the source and when you turned your heard to the side, you didn't get a glimpse of her face because you were met with her hair. Her goddamn hair that smells intoxicatingly good. Which always looks perfect.

You laugh as you wrap your arms around her back in a hug, squeezing just before letting go. "Someone has clearly missed me!"

She shrugged and shook her head. "Not me." But the grin on her face says the opposite. You shook your head, sporting a grin of your own. Then your agents call you on over back to the carpet together for another photo session with the photographers but this time with Amy.

"How are you?" You ask in between smiling and posing for the cameras.

And she responds while doing the same thing. "Just fine. You?"

_Been curious and had been researching_ , you want to say. "The usual."

You pose for more photos. Smiling while your arms are wrapped around each other's backs, blushing while you have both of your arms wrapped around each other as a hug, and grinning while snuggling each other. _Totally normal_. Except that in your head you're half-unconscious that you actually do these very _clingy_ things around her.

Then you were both separated for individual interviews for your individual works. You meet the interviewers with your usual enthusiasm and cheery attitude. You answer them with only the information that you can. A few smiles and laughter and words were exchanged. You trolled around too. And cursed a lot but that's nothing new. _Huh. At least nothing new when with other people. **Difference number one.**_  Whenever an interview ends, you find yourself looking around to look for a certain tall brunette.

Your agent picks up on it though and just tells you, as casually as she can, that Amy is on the other side of the room but she will be meeting you for the circle table interviews which you two were invited to. You chuckle at her and mutter a thanks before following her around the room.

Amy meets you with that huge smile of hers that she usually gives when you haven't seen her for a while and you want to laugh because you literally just saw each other earlier. But you also don't complain because you love that smile of hers. And it's damn contagious.

You gesture for her to take the seat on your left and while she walks behind you, you pull up the chair for her and she gives you a 'thank you' and a smile. You mutter an 'anytime' as you took your seat and both of you adjust your seats towards the table.

_**Difference number two.**_ Since when have you pulled up a chair for your co-star? Female co-star to be specific, cause if they are guys then they do it for you. You try to recall. Never. Amy apparently brings out the chivalrous side of yours. You shake the thought away as you smile and greet the interviewers.

"How are you ladies?"

And you say, "We're fine! I'm-- I'm good. Amy?" You look at her way for her to start talking. Girl still has a knack for staying silent even when she's supposed to be talking.

"I'm good too! Just been working and cooking a lot." Then she giggles. That damn giggle of hers that makes you just smile.

"Oh yeah, I've seen your posts! Have you guys--you guys follow her on instagram, right? Cause she posts these absolutely drool-worthy photos of dishes she cook, and mind you, she doesn't share them to me but it's fine, you know?" You joke around quickly and she laughs and tries to stop you from rambling by grabbing your arm and whining.

"Noooo! That's not true!" You give her a look and she takes it back. "Okay, it is true. THAT I haven't shared them to you. BUT I would love to share it with you! I want to but you're just so far away! I wish I could send them over, really. If I could, I really would!" And this time you laugh cause she seriously looks guilty.

So you pat her hand that's wrapped around your arm to calm her down. "It's okay, babe. I was kidding." Then she gave you a pout in return. A fucking pout. In front of everyone and cameras right now and it melts your heart. You didn't even realize you called her babe in front of them too. _**That was difference number three.** Babe? Really?_

But that pout...not fair.

"No, no, no, no!" You move your chair closer to her as you wrap your arm around her shoulder, pulling her close while she laughs and hides her blush. "Don't make me look bad in front of them!"

That made her chuckle and nudges you away before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. And cue her shyness. So you take over for a while. But not before she made a remark about you having the same love for food as Shaw.

You favored the backrest of her seat for your arm instead of keeping it wrapped on her shoulder as you try to take the focus away from her for her to collect herself. "What you just witnessed is nothing. I'm a good person and I definitely do not make ladies, specially this one, cry."

"That's not true." She pipes in, surprisingly, and you roll your eyes teasingly.

"Oh great, she's dropping me." A series of laughter followed. Both of you included.

There were different questions ranging from Shaw to Root to Root and Shaw and some questions on the differences of your characters in your new projects from Root and Shaw. It was filled with laughter too cause somehow you also bring out the talkative and teasing side of Amy and it was fun to fall back into that Root and Shaw banter.

Then one interviewer said. "Sorry, just going back earlier. She made you cry before?" It was addressed to Amy.

"Yeah!" She was quick to answer and it made you laugh. "More than once."

"Hey!" You sounded so defensive but you looked at her incredulously but she knows you're teasing. "When did I make you cry?!"

Someone said. "Oooh story time!" And all of you let out a chuckle while Amy gathered her thoughts before looking between you and the interviewers, but mostly at you, as she counts them down.

"Well one was when we filmed that scene were I kidnapped Shaw, you-" She gestures at you before looking at them as she continues "-and we were laughing at how I was dragging her but then I actually bumped her into things like the railings. She's a bit heavy despite her small frame." You laugh and Amy smiles but turns a bit serious. "And of course I nearly dropped her cause I thought I hit her hard. Then she said she's fine and we continued to shoot."

You were shaking your head, a grin on your face, as you recall that. Amy continues, "But she disappeared during the break and told everyone to tell me they brought her to the medics and that I have to shoot some scenes alone cause she'll be out of it. It was a prank but I was so worried about the state she was in, I ended up crying." She ended with a pout.

A collective "Awwwwn" came from the people at the table. You find yourself also joining but the next second you were nodding and laughing before saying. "Yeah I remember that prank."

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Amy said sarcastically which earned another good laugh. "The other one I recall was when she had to leave in season four." This time you tilted your head at her curiously because this is news. And before you could ask, and before she could elaborate, the interview was cut off.

You two thanked the people at the table as they thanked you two. As soon as you walked out of the doors of that room, you looked around as you held her wrist and dragged her to another room, which was empty for unknown reasons. Or maybe the stacks of chairs and tables should be a clue. Anyway.

"Sarah?"

"When did I make you cry?" You're serious about knowing. This is Amy Acker. Not a lot of things can make her cry for the sole reason that no one dares to make her cry. Okay, the prank went a bit too much which is understandable that it made her cry. But it's also a testament to who Amy Acker really is, she cried because she was worried about your safety. Now the other time she cried, this...this you have to know what happened.

She chuckles. "I thought we're done with this topic."

"Amy, I'm serious. When was that?"

"Like I said, it was when we filmed season 4." And she just stared at you seriously but a single twitch in her brow was all you needed to know that she was reliving it in her head. So you waited.

She sighed and looked away. "I didn't know when we'd see each other. **_If_**   we would ever see each other again. Out of the studio; off set. And the fact that you know..I was in that moment as Root..."

You know what she's talking about. She was Root on your last day on set; where your character got shot. It was hard to pull off of your character's head when you're filming such an emotionally heavy scene. So naturally, you two didn't get to properly say your goodbyes.

"I was looking for you after I got off from make-up. Then it synced in that you weren't on set anymore and I just..." She shrugs and you realize her voice had gotten smaller. And as if on cue, her brows knitted together while her eyes misted. So you pulled her into a hug. "I didn't get to assure you everything's fine and I couldn't even contact you cause I felt like it would be a bother considering-"

"Shhh. Hey, it's okay. It's fine." You rubbed her back, comforting her instead. Those were tough times at home and you think now that it really would've been better hearing Amy's words of comfort because she's someone who became your anchor to things. But that's all in the past. And really, you can't believe that what made Amy cry was because she thinks she wasn't a good friend to you in your dark times. Which isn't true at all.

You pulled back and your heart basically sank at the sight of Amy with tears in her eyes. _This_ is why no one should make Amy cry. The sight alone just breaks your heart. "Amy..." You cup her cheek as your thumb caress her skin. She's sniffling and apologizing. _Again_. And you just want to kiss the tears away. _Or kiss her. **What.**_

Instead you stood on your tiptoes and kissed her forehead. "See, this is why I don't make you cry. I'm ruining your make-up."

That earned a chuckle from her and she shakes the tears away. "Oh god, I must be ugly crying."

"Oh, c'mon. With or without make-up, you look beautiful."

She wipes off some wetness around her eyes. "With ruined make-up, it's another case."

You pretended to assess her current state by pulling back and looking at her. "Oh shit you're right." You joked and she laughed.

"Urgh. I hate you."

You grinned. "You don't." And she agreed with a shrug. With one last check with you as the live mirror, she asked you if her face looks decent and you just smiled and said, "Perfect."

You exited the room but before you two parted ways, you grab her wrist. "Hey..you have plans tonight?"

She looks at you funny. "Sleep?"

You rolled your eyes. "Oh right."

"You have anything in mind?" _Clearly that was an invitation. From her._

So you try to make up something. "I was hoping you could stay at my place. Sleep over. Or I could go to your place." That's what you came up with? Really?

"Your place is good. I'll christen your kitchen." She grinned while your breath hitches and you hope to the Heavens above Amy didn't hear it because your mind definitely went somewhere else. Your frozen response was taken in a different way by Amy though. "Don't worry about the ingredients. I'll bring them and you'll finally have real food by yours truly!"

**_Oh, right_**. _Food sharing_. "Great! I'll see you later?"

"Sure." She kisses you on both cheeks before walking away. And you found yourself just standing as you watch her walk away, fingers threading through your hair.

_Damn._

"Sarah?" Your agent's voice, which sounded so near, startled you.

"Jeez. Sorry, I didn't see you."

She looked around. "I was gonna ask what was so "damn"-ing."

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Nothing. Just that I'm suddenly hungry. C'mon let's wrap this thing up." _Cause you need to do some cleaning before tonight. Yep, need to wrap this now._

"Sure..." And somehow her tone was accusing. "I could get you something to eat first."

And you disagreed rather quickly to your own liking. "I'm fine."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I'll live. Let's go."

You know what's funny? The entire time, even with all the banter, the gestures, the short emotional moment, nothing felt off. It's amazing how you gravitate to her naturally. It's always how you were with her, she's always how she is with you. And everything is just perfect. And you think about the difference again. You realized it could be shortened to "You are a softy troll when it comes to Amy. Definitely less shitty."

Now you understand what they said about you being different. But to hell with it, you don't really mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "dark times" in the fic is sort of connected to my first fic "Unsure" where Sarah had to leave due to her "father's condition" which is purely fiction. Thanks for reading! Sorry it didn't turn out so great and it took me long.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this started. All I know is that I wasn't sober when I started it and I wasn't sober when I continued it (Chapter 2). I'm meant to post this 2 days ago for reasons I don't know. Or maybe because it's been a month since the last time I posted something. I don't know. Also, I meant to post everything and be done with it. But the sober me now cannot finish it and I want to share it already. So I decided to post this. It was split in the first place anyway. Guess drunk me can see the future.


End file.
